As technology in the gaming industry progresses, the traditional mechanically driven reel slot machines are being replaced with electronic counterparts having video displays such as liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) or the like. These video/electronic gaming advancements enable the presentation of more complex games, which would not otherwise be possible on mechanically driven gaming machines.
Maintaining a game player's interest in game play, such as on a gaming machine or during other gaming activities, is an important consideration for an operator of a gaming establishment. The visual and audio components of the gaming presentation may be used to draw a player's attention to various game features and to heighten the player's interest in additional game play.
One method for maintaining a player's interest is to present multiple game elements at the same time during a game presentation. Such game elements may include, but are not limited to, multiple bingo cards and multiple hands of playing cards. Games involving multiple bingo cards are becoming quite popular. Moreover, some variants of poker include game presentations wherein a hundred or more poker hands are played during each game presentation.
Challenges associated with presenting multiple game elements in a single game presentation include display size and display resolution. For instance, in a poker game wherein one hundred or more poker hands are displayed during each game presentation, each card must be drawn quite small in order to display all of the cards on a single display screen. As the number of game elements presented in a game presentation increases, the amount of detail may be limited by the screen resolution. The lack of detail and small size of each element can make it difficult for players to understand or fully appreciate game events, including but not limited to game outcomes. Therefore, such display limitations may make game play less interesting and may even discourage some people from playing.
It would be desirable to provide methods and devices that allow multiple game elements to be presented on a video gaming machine in a more satisfactory fashion.